Twilight Karaoke Night
by BloodSukr
Summary: The Twilight guys do karaoke!
1. Alice's Song!

Twilight Karaoke Night!

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

My sister bounced up and down like a jack hammer.

"What is it Alice"

"I just had an AWESOME vision"

"What was it?"

"EVERYBODY was playing karaoke!"

"Oh No"

"Oh yes!"

I cursed under my breath.

"EDWARD! Come save me!"

I heard chuckling upstairs.

Great.

"I am going first, then Jazz, then Rose, then you, the Edward and then Emmett!"

Everyone came down the stairs.

"OOO what song shall I sing?" Said Alice.

As if she didn't already know!

Alice was a blur of motion as she set up the equiptment.

Then she began to sing:

Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

CHORUS:  
>Tonight we're going hard<br>Just like the world is ours  
>We're tearin' it apart<br>You know we're superstars  
>We R who we R!<p>

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<p>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the s*** we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

OW!

"That was really good Alice!" I complimented her.

She grinned.

"My turn!" Said Rosalie.

This was gonna be funny!


	2. Is Rosalie a womanizer!

Chapter 2

I do not own the song or Twilight

Bella POV

"But it's supposed to be Jazz now!" Said Alice.

"I want to go! Now!" Yelled Rose.

"Fine, but I'm choosing your song!"

"Geez! Jazz can go then!"

Jasper walked up to the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to my brother, Emmett. Because he is a womanizer!"

He sang:

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?

I know you got a clue what you're doing

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you getting' more than just a re-up

Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You got me going'

(You!)

You're oh so charming'

(You!)

But I can't do it

(You!)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You say I'm crazy

(You!)

I got your crazy

(You!)

You're nothing but a

(You!)

Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker

To think that I would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you want it

But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You got me going'

(You!)

You're oh so charming'

(You!)

But I can't do it

(You!)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You say I'm crazy

(You!)

I got your crazy

(You!)

You're nothing but a

(You!)

Womanizer

maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah

(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)

It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl

But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You got me going'

(You!)

You're oh so charming'  
>(You!)<p>

But I can't do it

(You!)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)

You say I'm crazy

(You!)

I got your crazy

(You!)

You're nothing but a

(You!)

Womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

We applauded Jasper and then we all looked at Emmett.

"I know this is gonna sound real stupid, because I'm awesome, but what is a 'Womanizer'? Is Rose one?" Emmett aasked.

Rosalie looked murderous.

If looks could kill...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Did you like?

What song shall Rosalie sing?

Ideas welcome!

Bloodsukr x 


	3. Plans Of The Night

Twilight karaoke night!

I don't own anything

Rosalie POV

I bet I could beat everyone with my singing.

Especially Edward's silly little girlfriend.

Edward shot me a cold look.

Get outta my mind! I thought.

I had chosen THE perfect song,

it displayed my personality perfectly.

I wasn't speaking to Emmett after the incident of Jasper's song.

To be honest I was pretty pissed.

My own husband called me a womanizer!

"Rose, babe, you're up now" Emmett said from behind me.

He wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Fine! You're forgiven!" I said and stomped up to the mic.

I sang:

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little tusch on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Emmett was grinning at me like a madman,

Edward's face was screwed up in disgust- he had obviously heard Emmett's plan for after the game.

That got me thinking.

"Rosalie- can at least try to censor your thoughts!"

I gave him an exasperated look.

Didn't he know me at all?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

REVIEWS=CHOCOLATE!

Bloodsukr x


	4. Bella's BADASS side

Twilight Karaoke Night!

I don't own anything *sob*

bellawriterlovesedward came up with the song. So this is for you! :D

Bella POV

Dam.

It was my turn to sing, knowing me; I was likely to embarrass myself.

In front of my family-to-be.

Great.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice chirped,

"You'll be GREAT!"

Hesitantly, I walked up to the mic.

Here goes nothing.

Edward POV

My angel walked up to the microphone,

She began to sing:

You say that I'm messing with your head

All cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun 

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala

I listened into my family's thoughts,

_WOW! Bella is good! - _Jasper

_I could do sooo much better-_ Rosalie

_OOH! Bella said 'I'm messing with you in bed' Does that mean her and Eddie...-_ Emmett

_I knew she was going to be marvellous! -_ Alice

I went up to Bella and kissed her passionately.

_Yep, they definitely have done 'it'-_ Emmett

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Did you like it?

I am kind of stuck on what Edward should sing- so ideas are always welcome!

Bloodsukr x


	5. Edward Bieber?

Twilight Karaoke Night!

I don't own anything :(

Edward POV

I have no idea what to sing!

If I did a lovesong, Emmett would constantly tease me.

If I did a rock song, It would annoy Jasper (he hates rock)

I

Have

No

IDEA!

Alice's eyes misted over.

She was having a vision.

"Okay,"

She said,

"Edward is being too indecisive, so, he is going to sing...JUSTIN BIEBER BABY!"

Oh Dear!

I stepped up to the mic.

Here goes nothing.

You know you love me  
>I know you care<br>Just shout whenever,  
>And I'll be there<br>You want my love  
>You want my heart<br>And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
>Girl quit playin'<br>We're just friends,  
>What are you sayin'?<br>Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
>My first love, broke my heart for the first time<p>

And I was like  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool  
>But I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything  
>I'll buy you any ring<br>Cause I'm in pieces  
>Baby fix me<br>And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
>I'm goin down, down, down, down<br>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<p>

Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,<br>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
>She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street<br>And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
>She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing<br>And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby noo  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby, noo  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I though you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

I'm gone  
>Yeahh, yeah, yeah<br>Yeahh, yeahhh  
>Now I'm all gone<br>Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
>Yeahh, yeahhh<br>Now I'm all gone  
>Yeahh, yeah, yeah<br>Yeahh, yeahhh  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone 

That was TOTALLY EMBARASSING!

Justin Bieber is something girls sing on karaoke!

No brave man-ish men like me!

_OMFG -That was freakin' funny-_Emmett

_Justin Bieber is so last week-_Rosalie

_Edward that was a great song choice!-_Alice

"Alice, you chose the song!" I said.

"Oh yea!" Alice giggled.

_*blank*****-Bella_

"Emmett, you're up!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Did you like?

Last chapter is up next!

I know, It is so sad!

Shall I do a sequel?

Love Bloodsukr

xoxoxo


	6. Emmett Does Kryptonite

Twilight Karaoke Night!

Again, I own nothing!

This is the last chapter :(

Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x 

Emmett POV

It is my turn!

I am going to sing an awesome song!

I went up to the microphone and tapped it

"Yo Yo! Snoop Dogg In DA HOUSE!"

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you, you are not SNOOP DOGG!"

I did the whatever sign with my awesome fingers and started singing.

I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

Side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something

To do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

But your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

Never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if

Not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

Superhuman might

Kryptonite

Ohhh whooaaaaaa

Ohhh whooaaaaaa

Ohhh whooaaaaaa

"Jesus Emmett! Did you have to do something off GH5!"

Rosie came and smacked me round the head.

I don't get why my family don't like Guitar Hero, personally I think it is AWESOME.

I will have to persuade them sometime.

After I have replaced Alice's wardrobe...

x-x-x-x-x-x

THE END

THAT IS IT

FINISHED

I hope you liked it!

I have a new story up, its called Getting The Guy.

Check it out!

PLZZZZZZ!

Love,

Bloodsukr


End file.
